Hoshi no Meta Knight
by AwesomeRandomGuy
Summary: Meta Knight leaves Popstar, starting his own journey along with his loyal apprentices: Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Based off the Hoshi no Kaabii universe.
1. Intro

**_A note from the author: _I do not own Kirby, blah blah blah...  
>And even if this story's protogonist is Meta Knight, Kirby will ALWAYS. I repeat <em>ALWAYS<em> a main character. In fact he's the second main character or the deuteragonist here.**

**Another note: This is based on the Hoshi No Kaabii universe or the Kirby anime. This fanfic is meant for those who watched the Japanese dub ONLY. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song (same tune as the Hoshi No Kaabii theme song but with revised lyrics):<strong>

Mottomo kyōryokuna kenshi  
>Hoshi no Meta Knight<br>Kedo honto wa tsuyoi yo  
>Honto kana<br>Fushigi na chikara wo motsu  
>Densetsu no hiiroo<br>Tsuyoi hoshi no senshi  
>Yarumon da Meta Knight!<p>

**You figure out what it means, okay? Too lazy to do translations for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Meta Knight reads the title card-<strong>

**Nusuma reta Halberd! (The Stolen Halberd!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Please? Will update soon.<strong>


	2. The Stolen Halberd Part 1

**Author's note: I changed the title. Please read the first chapter again. Thank you. And Hoshi no Meta Knight would not be a single episode as some of you would probably presume but a series much like Hoshi no Kaabii.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Pupuland. Everyone is doing their job(s), and the children are playing, and King Dedede is being a potato couch as usual. Meta Knight is walking around the village when he hears a voice call out: "Meta Knight-dono!"<p>

"Hm?" Meta Knight looks behind him and sees Sword Knight and Blade Knight run towards him.

"Well, how's it?" Meta Knight asks.

"It's almost complete. But—"

"But?" Meta Knight interrogates.

"Well, err... you see..." the two apprentices stuttered, desperate for words. They were very anxious, thinking of a way to tell their master.

Meta Knight waited patiently and calmly.

The two apprentices finally had the courage to tell their master.

"It was stolen. Huff. Huff." they panted.

They then lead their master to the forest. In a part of the forest where there was open space enough for a giant ship to fit in.

It was gone. Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, was gone.

"When did this happen?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yesterday. While we were repairing the ship, we were attacked by someone. We didn't see him or her, but we happened to see the sword the attacker bore. It was a silver sword with a shining blue sapphire embedded on its hilt. We lost consciousness and when we woke up, we found the ship gone." Sword Knight explained.

"I understand." Meta Knight said, calming down, as much as both Sword and Blade were surprised.

"Was it Nightmare?" the two knights asked their leader.

"No. That sword..." Meta Knight's eyes suddenly flashed orange for a second, before continuing on, "Let's go back to the castle."

* * *

><p>It was nearing nighttime and Meta Knight was in his room, thinking.<p>

"It couldn't be."

He went to a corner of his room. There was an old chest that barely could be noticed. He grabbed a key, seemingly out of nowhere, and unlocked the chest. Inside it was a small mirror fragment. He grabbed the mirror fragment and observed it carefully while thinking. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared for a second in the mirror fragment. This gave Meta Knight an idea.

"The Halberd. It had mirrors installed. Of course..."

* * *

><p>"Well, it's almost nighttime. Time to head home, Kirby." Fumu said. "Let's go, Bun."<p>

"Bye!" the other kids shouted as they walked their way home.

Kirby went skipping along joyfully around the village. As he was walking around the village, he saw Meta Knight.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head slightly.

"Kirby, I need you. Come with me to the castle." Meta Knight said.

When they reached the castle, Meta Knight gave Kirby the fragment.

"Kirby, Inhale." Meta Knight pointed out.

Kirby immediately transformed into Mirror Kirby.

"Poyo!"

Kirby felt a pain in his body. An excruciating pain.

**"Meta Knight-kyou. Have you forgotten me?"** Kirby's voice turned dark.

Kirby struggled in pain.

"P-p-poyo..."

He couldn't take it no longer and spat out the mirror, which gave out a dark aura for a moment.

"Thank you, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

Kirby was so exhausted that he went to sleep in his room but Meta Knight didn't seem to mind.

Later midnight, the same dark aura pulsed upon the mirror, which was locked inside the chest.

**"Meta Knight... I promise you... tonight, you will pay dearly... mwahahaha..."**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Meta Knight left his room and went about patrolling the castle.<p>

Suddenly, the chest broke open, making a loud noise. Meta Knight rushed to his room only to find his room messed up. His mirror was still there but it was cold. Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade, King Dedede, and Escargon were also alerted by the noise and came to his room.

"What's this?" King Dedede asked.

Meta Knight didn't answer but left the room instead, with the mirror on hand.

King Dedede didn't like being ignored like this and Escargon, who knew King Dedede very well, shouted, "Meta Knight! You can't ignore the king like that!"

"Well, then, my apologies, Escargon-dono, Your Majesty." Meta Knight bowed low and left the castle quickly before King Dedede could utter a word.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight left the castle and rushed to the forest, to the exact same placed he was led to. He placed the mirror in the middle of the field. Suddenly, a voice emerged from behind him.<p>

"The Amazing Mirror's charm has been broken for quite a while now, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight turned back and saw someone who looked almost exactly like him except with a scar on his mask and with ripped robes and the sword was silver with a crystal embedded on its hilt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_


End file.
